Charlie Hammond
Charlie Hammond is the Red Monster Ranger, leader of the Monster Rangers under Marco Smith, with wall-crawling abilities based on a more obscure vampire trait. Biography Charlie originally lived in Silver Hills, where his father was a member of the Silver Guardians. Unfortunately, Mr. Hammond was killed in the final monster battle, and his mother Melissa moved them to Blue Bay Harbor so they could live near her parents. She adjusted, but Charlie internalized, focusing more and more on his video games. Seeing this, his mother signed him up for a Big Brother program, to his annoyance, and Hunter Bradley tried to bond with him. Charlie appreciated what he was trying to do, and told him so, as he made excuses about why Hunter shouldn't bother. Around this time, Charlie bought the Personal Alien Manager off eBay, leading Marah and Kapri to go through a series of insane hijinks to try to get it back. Charlie unintentionally sent several sets of Kelzaks and a monster to randomly attack the town trying to make the PAM work, thinking it was a video game. This culminated in Kelzaks attacking Charlie's house, where he (for reasons unknown) assumed they were part of a game. Hunter was able to rescue him, resulting in them discovering they had a common interest in martial arts. They hung out occasionally after that. Recruitment On his way home from college for spring break, Charlie was driving with his mom through the rain when a man appeared in the middle of the road. Charlie swerved, avoiding the man but hitting a tree. Melissa was nearly unhurt, but Charlie was mortally injured. The man, Ivan Ooze, proceeded to toss Melissa Hammond off a nearby embankment as Igor Fischer, who had also come, injected Charlie with a regenerative formula. Despite being in great pain, Charlie witnessed his mother's death. He and Igor formed the beginnings of an extremely underground resistance. Jacob joined them upon his arrival, and the three of them tried to find little ways to sabotage the Alchemist's plans, without getting caught. Charlie was the most effective, slyly protecting civilians from collateral damage and missing when he could get away with it. Charlie's most dramatic plan was the kidnapping of Elandra, Stellar Corps Orange, to save Jacob from being killed by the Alchemist so he could take the powers safely from the now-dismembered Blue Ranger. In order to "fool the Stellar Rangers," Charlie took the captured Brute Zord and Black Power Ring up to the Moon to meet Stellar Corps, informing them of his and Jacob's true loyalties. They took him into the Satellite Base, where he promptly abandoned the Black Ranger powers to Stellar Corps and took Elandra. He received some physical abuse from Marco for this, but it worked. Then, when Jacob blatantly switched sides and was about to be executed, Charlie dropped his pretenses and attacked Marco and Ooze, first destroying the Chair so they couldn't transfer his or Jacob's powers. He was briefly captured along with Jacob and the escaping Elandra before Stellar Corps returned to rescue them. As the Hexagram was destroyed, he entered Zord form to escape, surrendering himself to Stellar Corps when the battle was over. He and his teammates finished undoing the monstrous effects of Marco's monster formula before being transferred to the custody of Zeuth. A short while later, Rex offered Charlie, along with the rest of his teammates, a position in Zeuth, which Charlie gladly accepted. Personality Charlie was an internalized and quiet young man, willing to do unpleasant or morally questionable acts in the pursuit of a good cause. His constant struggle between sabotaging the Alchemist's plans and keeping himself alive long enough for vengeance and justice drove him further into himself. He led his teammates with calm efficiency, never hesitating once his mind was made. Arsenal *Blood Mace or Crossbow (it had two modes) *Zord form *Revenge Mode Appearance As a human, Charlie had brown hair and eyes, and an average build. The monster formula turned his eyes iridescent red, and his skin albino-white instead of a light tan. Trivia *The episode Charlie originally appeared in was "Good Will Hunter," in which he was portrayed by child actor Jacob Rutene. *His shared surname with Yellow Space Ranger Ashley Hammond is an unintended coincidence. The original OC Red Vampire was Anthony "Tony" Hunter, who already knew the future Green Ranger Morgan. They were both in the same car crash, Tony battered and bleeding to death from not buckling up, when they were recruited. See Also Murata Tomi - Charlie's Sentai counterpart